PMD: Gates to infinity, Paradise Lost
by PsycoDragonKiller
Summary: Kyle was out on a mission taking down terrorists, when he gets splattered by an RPG. He waked up floating in a black void being told he is a savior of some kind. Watch as this sadistic US soldier takes on the world of Pokemon and all the challenges that come with it in an attempt to stop an evil force bent on plunging the world into chaos and destruction.
1. Prologue

W-w-where am I?

_**Welcome Human.**_

Huh?

_**Do you know why you're here?**_

No. I don't know anything about my situation.

_**You are here because you were chosen, chosen to be the savior.**_

Whoa whoa whoa, hold the fuck up. Me? Listen dammit I'm no hero. All I am is a weapon, like all soldiers.

_**You see yourself as but a mindless killing machine, but I and many others will see you as a savior, a true hero.**_

I don't even know where I am. How am I supposed to save anything when I'm floating in a black void? And why do you insist on this?

_**All in due time, human. First I need to know, what Pokémon are you?**_

...

What?

_**What Pokémon are you? What type of Pokémon do you see yourself as?**_

Umm, I don't fucking know, maybe a Dewott?

Yeah, a Dewott.

_**Very well, human. Your journey begins.**_

_**I know you're a loner, but know that teammates will be necessary.**_

_**Now, time for you to go.**_

_**Good luck.**_


	2. New look, New home, New life

'Ow, my head...'

"Hurry, he's getting up! Get some Oran Berries over here now!"

'Oran what's? What the fuck is going on?'

I slowly opened my eyes and see a Pikachu and a Chansey standing next to me. They have worried looks on their faces. I slowly tried to get into a sitting position, but was immediately forced back onto the bed by two pairs of hands.

"Easy there. You were pretty messed up when I found you. You need some rest."

I turned to look in the direction of the voice and saw the Pikachu with a wide grin on his face.

"Name's Pik, nice to meet ya!" He said.

I nodded and looked at the Chansey.

"How long have I been in this bed?" I asked.

"You've been here for about three weeks! We really thought you were going to die from all the blood loss." The Chansey said.

I nodded and looked out the window that was to my left.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Post Town." Pik said.

We all lapsed into an awkward silence, a silence that you could feel, and I swear you could cut with a knife. It lasted like that until Pik and his incessant fidgeting decided to break the silence.

"How did you wind up as a shredded heap in the forest outside Post Town?" Her asked.

I thought for a minute and sighed in annoyance. I knew nothing of how I managed to get here from being a human. I decided to just explain what I knew.

"I got hit with an RPG's blast."

Pik tilted his head in confusion before asking, "What's an RPG?"

"Rocket Propelled Grenade." I responded. "It causes an explosion. This model fired a bigger rocket. It launched out shrapnel when I got near me then exploded immediately after doing so."

They flinched at the painful thought before lapsing into yet another awkward silence. I looked down and saw bloody bandages covering my torso. I ran my hand over my face and felt bandages there too.

"Man, I must be real fucked up." I laughed and looked out the window again.

After sitting there for even longer I began to get restless. I kicked off the covers and started to stand up. Pik and the nurse tried to get me back in bed but I just shrugged them off. I looked around the room until I found a large mirror. I walked over to the mirror and unwrapped my bandages.

My arms, torso, and legs and stitches somewhere on them. My left eye had a huge scar over it and my right arm was covered in crisscrossing scars and stitches. It was perhaps the most affected part of my body.

"Damn..."

I turned around and walked back over to my bed, picking up two yellow scallops with sharp serrated edges.

"I feel better now. Can you get me a cloak and bandages? I don't think many pokemon would want to see my heavily scarred body."

The nurse just shakes her head before saying, "fine, I'll go get your cloak and bandages."

Pik and I just stand there looking at each other. Then I realize something important, I don't have a home or base to go back to. I'm completely alone.

'Like it's any different like before.'

"Hey Pik, you got a place I could stay?"

He nods vigorously. We turn to the door and see the nurse standing there with my cloak and bandages.

"Just come back if you need more bandages. I put them and some healing equipment in this box." She says as she places a white box with a red plus sign on it in front of us. I nod in thanks and put on my bandages and cloak.

"Let's go Pik."

He nods and we walk down some stairs to the bottom floor. The bottom floor is full of tables and chairs, a Swanna is standing behind a counter. The Swanna looks at us and smiles at me.

"You're up! That's great dear!" She says with a wide smile on her face. I nod and walk out with Pik following close behind me.

"Come on! I'm going to take you to my place. I'm currently sharing it with an Axew named Krunk. He's a nice guy, but is addicted to pranks." Pik says.

We walk through a gate and cross an intersection that Pik says leads to various places her and his friend explore often. After a minute or two of walking we make it to a small market area.

Pik takes me through the market and to a single room circular hut. It was very sturdy though, and looked well insulated. The inside was pretty well furnished. Pictures of various different places like valleys and mountains hung on the walls. Several crates of food sat against the west wall along with a few water barrels. Against the east wall was a long table with plates and silverware. Three beds sat along the north wall. In the center of the room is a table with a map and some climbing equipment on it.

"Nice place."

Pik smiled and pointed at the bed on the far left.

"That one is yours." He said.

He then led me out of the building and to a board with what appears to be requests on it. I looked closely and found a few requests for rescues, retrievals, escorts, and wanted posters.

"This is our main source of income. We choose a job and hand it to Mina." He pointed to a Mienshao standing behind a counter reading a small book and giggling with a dark blush on her face. "She will open the gate at the far side of the Market and it will take us to the dungeon we need to go to."

I nodded and looked at the book that Mina was reading with a questioning look. Pik saw this and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"She's a bit of a pervert." He said

I sweat dropped at that and grabbed a wanted poster. It said to capture a Zorua that was convicted of attempted murder. The request said dead or alive. I obviously chose the former.

"Let's go Pik."

He looked at me with an astonished expression before nodding.

We handed the job to Mina and she nodded before opening the gate.

I stepped through first and Pik followed immediately after.

"Mission start. Hunt down and eliminate hostile Zorua."


	3. Settling in

"Well, we're at the dungeon. Let's move Pik. Who knows how long we have to find the guy."

Pik nods his confirmation and dashes on ahead. I followed after him with my fan-like scallops in my hands.

We made it to a group of hostile Pokémon, all of which were asleep.

"Hey Pik," I whispered. "Stay quiet and avoid any debris. We can sneak past them if we do."

I lead my yellow companion through the room of sleeping Pokémon and to a staircase in the center of the room. We climb up them and keep moving.

I went on like this until we came across a Pokémon that was covered in cotton. It was apparently standing guard. I snuck up behind him and put him in a choke hold. The cotton covered Pokémon thrashed around before falling silent.

Turning around slightly I motioned for Pik to follow me. The electric mouse followed hesitantly, stepping around the downed Pokémon.

"There he is, our target. The mission objective is simple, either capture or termination. We try capture and move to termination if all else fails."

I held onto the side of the ledge and crawled across, throwing pokemon over the edge when I got near them. I snuck up to the Zorua and tried to choke him out, but he heard me and dodged to the left, retaliating with a shadow ball that knocked me off my feet. I got up and saw the Zorua charging another shadow ball.

Running on pure adrenaline and reflex, I threw my scallop at him, the sharpened edge cutting into his throat.

"Damn it."

Pik ran over to the outlaw and tried to stop the bleeding. I sighed in annoyance and pulled my frantic partner off the dying dark type.

"He's dead Pik, too much blood loss."

I picked up the body and turned back to Pik.

"You got evac? We should leave before more show up."

Pik nodded, shakily pulling out a golden badge and pressing the blue gem in the middle. A bright blue light filled my vision and we were back at the Market. I turned to one of the Pokémon and motioned to the body slung over my shoulder.

"Dead, needs processing, call the authorities and have them hand over the reward to my partner over here."

The Pokémon was a Quagsire. He spoke with a "mmm" finding its way into almost every sentence. Her took the Zorua and gave us a package.

"Your reward. Thanks for dealing with this one. He was convicted for attempted murder, but it recently became murder after his target died while in medical care." He turned to Pik and frowned. "I was hoping you wouldn't need to go on this type of request. You and your friend Krunk aren't ready for these kinds of jobs." With that said, he nodded and walked away.

Pik looked at me with slight fear in his eyes while saying, "how do you do it? You make killing look so easy."

I nodded and looked up at the clouds.

"You get used to it in my line of work. I don't expect nor want you to be like this though. You are still innocent. You weren't tainted by the darkness yet."

Pik asked what the darkness was and I responded in a cold tone of voice. "The darkness is the part of you that desires pain, suffering and revenge. It's your side that is full of negativity. Think of it as the devil on your shoulder."

This response brought out more questions that I chose to ignore as I walked back to the house.

"Hey Pik, where's Krunk? I thought he would be here since her is supposed to be living with you."

"He's not going to be coming back for at least a week. Her went to visit some family in a town to the north. I don't expect him to be back for a while." Pik said.

I crawled into my bed and sighed.

"Thanks for giving me a place to stay, I really needed it."

Pik smiled and said, "you were injured and in a place you don't even know. I couldn't leave you on your own now could I?"

I nodded and closed my eyes before going to sleep.

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER**

I opened my eyes and got out of bed. It was another nice day today. Krunk returned early by about three days because his family was moving closer to Post Town, so he helped them move into a house about a mile north east of the town. I met the prankster's family a day after they arrived and enjoyed dinner at their house with my team. It was at that time that I told them about my life as a human, or at least part of it. The next day Pik, Krunk and I went on a rescue mission to save a Dunsparce. The mission was an obvious success. The Dunsparce and his friend Emolga both became a part of the team that day. I laughed a little to myself when I remembered how Emolga and Krunk went on a pranking spree together.

I got breakfast with Pik and Krunk and walked outside, only to run into a overly excited Emolga and Dunsparce.

"What the hell? You guys on Red Bull or something? Calm down."

The group didn't even respond, since my comments like that were pretty common. The electric squirrel was going on about how a famous adventurer named Verizion was in town and how we needed to go meet her. After entering the town we made our way to Swanna's Inn and saw most of the residents crowding around a beautiful green Pokémon. We entered the crowd and walked over to the newcomer.

"Hello."

Verizion turned to us and smiled.

"Oh hello there, I didn't see you. My name's Verizion."

We exchanged greetings along with a few likes and dislikes.

Dunsparce stepped up and smiled before saying, "hi there Verizion. My name is Dunsparce. I've heard about you and I thought that, well, um, would you mind being my friend? I don't have very many and I thought that..."

Verizion's smile disappeared as she said, "sorry, but I don't have friends. Throughout my life I've seen the atrocities Pokémon commit, and it makes me sick. I was betrayed by a friend a while ago and I lost all trust in Pokémon these days. So I won't be you're friend. You aren't strong anyway, I only get close to Pokémon with strength that can take care of themselves."

Dunsparce moved back a little bit before nodding.

"O-ok then, I-I'll be going now." He whispered.

I saw a tear drop from his face and felt a frown appearing. The little Pokémon turned around and bolted from the room. I turned to Verizion and growled.

"Nice going damn it, you just made the guy run away crying. Hope you're happy now, worthless bitch."

Everyone gasped and Verizion glared back at me.

"Pik, Krunk lets go. We need to find Dunsparce now."

They nodded and we left the Inn quickly in search of our teammate. We searched everywhere but couldn't find him. Emolga was starting to worry and so was I. I knew that his depression will cloud his judgment and something would go wrong. We saw Quagsire at the crossroads and ran over to him.

"Did you see Dunsparce anywhere?"

He nodded and told us to pull out our map. We did and he showed us a canyon to the north east.

"Understood, we'll begin rescue mission ASAP. Move out team!"

Pik and Krunk responded with "yes sir!" This left me with a grin on my face. I guess my military attitude is rubbing off on them, only a little. As we approached the crossroads, I decided that was a good time to address the team.

"There is something you need to know men. From what I've heard Dunsparce was travelling with a pair of suspicious Pawniards. I think you already figured it out, but there is a chance that they are taking him hostage, robbing him or just beating him. If it turns out that they are hostile, I don't want you guys to hold back. I know you don't like it, and probably won't follow it, but from here on deadly force is authorized. Now let's get going. Dunsparce isn't going to save himself, right?"

They shook their heads 'no' and we began traveling to the canyon.

_'Damn that Verizion. Now I have to save that coward yet again. Oh well, at least it will provide more experience.'_


	4. This is the reality of life

"We're here guys. Lets go get our pal back."

Pik and Krunk responded with grunts as we moved into the dungeon. Keeping with my advice, they stuck to the shadows. We made it through the floors fairly easily. The only resistance came from a few Vullaby.

We entered a room and ran right into a swarm of Vullabies that were guarding the stairs. I charged one and removed its head with a horizontal strike. Using the momentum from the swing, I spun around and threw my other scallop. It spun through the air, cutting open the throats of several enemies before returning to my hand.

"Done, moving to the next floor."

Pik and Krunk stepped around the bodies and followed me. We walked up the stairs until we made it to the next floor, where we saw Dunsparce talking with some Pawniards.

"Stay low, don't let them see us. We may be able to learn what they want."

One of the Pawniards laughed as it clapped Dunsparce on the back.

"You wanted to get stronger, right? Well there's a fee for our services. So pay up shorty." The one on the right said.

"But I don't have any money on me. I'm sorry, but I can't hire you." Dunsparce said.

The Pawnairds' smiles turned into scowls when they heard that. They whispered to each other before grabbing Dunsparce.

"Nothing personal, but we are in need of a lot of money, so we will be taking you hostage." One said.

"Yeah, you will be able to get us some decent money, right?" The other asked as he put his right arm blade against Dunsparce's neck.

I growled and turned to the others.

"Screw stealth, take them down."

I ran out of cover and threw both scallops at the Pawniards. They dropped Dunsparce to block the spinning blades. Dunsparce took this chance to run over to us and hide behind Krunk.

"Get on the ground now!"

The Pawniards just laughed and walked closer to us.

"I said get on the ground! Failure to comply will result in the use of lethal force!"

They hesitated before releasing shrill whistles. Pokémon of various types surrounded us and attacked. I jumped to the left to avoid a flamethrower.

"Ok guys, this is it! Eliminate all hostiles!"

Pik fired off a few thunderbolts and Krunk went around using his dragon rage and dragon claw to burn and cut multiple enemies. I charged one of the Pawniards, but had to jump back to avoid a thunderbolt. Turning to that Pokémon I threw both scallops, the spinning blades eviscerating the poor fuck before it even had a chance to move.

One of the Pawniards charged me and swung an overhead strike, only to be knocked back as I block with an upwards swipe. We went back and forth, trading blows until I managed to get behind him, my left arm sweeping up with the scallop in hand. I stepped back and looked at the headless Pawniard before sweeping the legs out from under the second one. It tried to crawl away, but didn't get one foot before crying out in pain. I stomped on the bloody stump of his right leg.

"W-w-who are you?" The Pawniard asked with wide eyes full of fear. I grinned at him before applying more pressure to the stump beneath my foot. I knelt down next to his ear and whispered into it.

"I am that which strikes fear into the hearts of the brave, that which savors the blood of others. I am death, I am pain, I am the butcher."

With that said I brought my blade up above my head and glared at the lousy little shit beneath me.

"Say hello to Satan for me, will you? I'm sure he would love to hear from me again."

I brought my blade down and walked away from the headless corpse. Pik walked over to me and nodded to the body.

"What are we gonna do with him?" He asked.

Continued walking before saying, "leave him for the authorities. They should be here soon."

Pik nodded and we walked over to Dunsparce and Krunk.

"Beautiful day for butchering, eh boss? Glad we got back the little guy here. Hey did you see him? He was pretty useful, took down a few of the fucks himself." Krunk said, slapping the desert snake's back with a grin.

Ok, so I may have had a bigger impact on them than I let on in the beginning, but who really cares?

We were about to leave when we noticed Verizion, Gurdur and other Pokémon from treasure town entering the floor. They took one look at the carnage behind us and most turned green. Verizion walked up to us shakily.

"What did you do?" She whispered. I turned around and surveyed the area before turning back to her.

"Standard rescue OP. The Pawniards proved hostile so we eliminated them, plain and simple."

Verizion glared at me when I said this and punched me square in the jaw.

"How could you say that? They're Pokémon just like us damn it!" She yelled. Our conversation was drawing a little attention from the others and I really didn't like it.

"They were taking a hostage and it wasn't clear what they would do. The safest thing to do is eliminate the hostiles before they can do anything."

She hit me again before yelling, "That still doesn't make it right!"

I pushed her off and glared back at her.

"Where I come from, the chances of doing a successful exchange are a million to one! I had to deal with these things so many times that I know all possible angles that the enemy can take. So don't tell me it isn't right damn it, 'cause in this world and any others peace does not exist! There is no right or wrong, no good or bad. There is just the living and the dead!"

She took a few steps back before jabbing me in the chest.

"You may have had to deal with this stuff, but most Pokémon here have not! They could just have been poor and desperate souls who needed a way to get by. So why must you do these things? I've heard from the towns folk how brutal and merciless you are. There is no justification for what you do!" Verizion screamed.

I sighed and turned away from her.

"That may be so, but know this. You don't know what I've been through, no one has. I've suffered so much pain, that it's all I know. I'm a soldier, and that is all I'll ever be. So please, don't assume you know what is right and wrong. Don't assume that you know how others feel and how things should be, because there is one rule in existence. Nothing is set in stone. Truth, right and wrong do not exist. If you wish to pursue this mindset of yours, you will meet many obstacles. Remember this Verizion, and never forget it."

I walked away with a single tear dripping down my face. The small drop went unnoticed by everyone except Verizion, who lowered her head slightly.

"Lets go guys, time to get back to base. I need to sharpen my scallops and stitch some of these wounds."

Pik and Krunk shared a look before following me out of the dungeon.


End file.
